The Best Treasure
by Life Is A Highway66
Summary: Linebeck wanted to admit that his adventures with Link had changed him, however, sometimes you have to admit that only the best kind of treasure can change a man... Or not. LINEBECKxJOLENE


**The Best Treasure **by Life Is A Highway66

* * *

><p><strong>Legend of Zelda <strong>© Nintendo**  
>Post Phantom Hourglass<strong>

* * *

><p>The wind whistled in Linebeck's ears; his ship stationary as he stood on the prow and observed the sea charts, trying to find the inspiration of where to go to next. Although he wished to admit that he had learned something from his adventure with Link and the Phantom Hourglass, this was not the case. As soon as the Ocean King returned S.S. Linebeck, his sights were set on finding treasure again. Alas, despite his best efforts, this was not the case. True, it was his <em>intention <em>to travel between islands, looting them of their finest treasure, the reality could not have been further from this. The majority of the time, he found himself as Aladdin of the seas; not stealing from the rich to give to the poor, much like Robin Hood, he found himself stealing necessities merely to stay alive.

On this day, however, he came to the saddened realisation that there were now very few chartered islands that he had not come across. With very few options left, he raised the anchor, and set sail for the nearest island. Despite the fact that he had already searched it, he shrugged to himself,_ What harm could it bring to check again, right?_ Despite the lack of Rupees his way of life bought in to survive, he had to admit, as his ship sliced through millions of shimmering sapphires, he enjoyed the loneliness of being captain _and _crew of S.S. Linebeck, and although he had enjoyed his travels with Link, he somewhat detested the fact that he was being ordered by a something-teen (or younger! – he shuddered at the thought) kid about where they were headed and when they would do so.

He was pulled from his thoughts as a ship from his past appeared in the ocean ahead; his heart and facial expressions sank as a female voice rang throughout the sea breeze, "Linebeck!" Doing everything in his power, he tried to stop the ship and turn around as quickly as he possibly could, however, he knew that ever with his experience as captain, there was no way that he would be able to outrun Jolene (not that she was a better captain or had a better ship, of course, it was just a matter of the difficulty of manoeuvring it, no thanks to the difference in physics within the water). He let go of the wheel of the boat and allowed it to stop; preparing to meet his fate and the wrath of the wronged she–pirate… In the safety of the crate below deck, of course. He dared himself to look out of the crate, and look around, surveying under the deck, however, he allowed the lid to slam shut as he heard the tapping of women's shoes above him.

"Linebeck!" She called; the sound of the sword being unsheathed rang about the ocean air. "Linebeck, come out now!" She yelled, going down the steps to where she had fought the boy clad in green; she was relieved to see that he was not there, however, she narrowed her eyes to the crate in the corner and smirked. Gripping her swords hilt she sliced through one of the barrels lining the wall, "Linebeck," she sang, he voice soft; they were both taken aback by this, that was the voice that she had used oh so many years ago during their flirtatious period. She was silent for a moment, giving herself a chance to recover from the influx of memories that burned her eyes and mind, "I will" – another barrel – "tear this ship" – another – "in two" – a fourth – "until I find" – the penultimate – "you." The last of the barrels was sent in all directions. When still no captain appeared, she went to the stairs, imitating the sound of her travelling up them, before all was silent. She pressed her back against the wall and shimmied along it toward the crate. Once she had positioned herself behind it, she observed as Linebeck slowly stood up, the lid to the crate resting on his head, being pushed up as he stepped out. Jolene silently watched his cautious movements; he looked around to ensure that she was gone. Just as he relaxed at the fact she was gone, she pushed him against the wall.

"Oh, Jolene!" He nearly cried in shock, trying to force a smile; he attempted to move but she placed hands either side of him. He looked to her eyes and grinned. "Fancy seeing you here… On my ship."

She smirked. "Yup. Fancy that." She moved closer to him, the gap gradually closing between them, and kneed the wall, just inches from the man's crotch. He gasped and jumped slightly. "Tell me, Captain Linebeck," She began, "What does it take to get you to stop cowering in the crate, or even behind a child?"

"Funny story," He chuckled, watching the knee, "About Link; see, he needed me to take him places, see, he didn't know how–" He yelped as the kneed made sharp contact with the space between his legs. "I'm sorry!" He yelled, tears of pain pricking and burning in his eyes, "Take it! Take anything you want!"

Jolene smiled; a victorious smile, and left him in his palce to go and search around the deck and under it. Linebeck, curled in what he could only describe as foetal position, watched in amusement as she searched every inch of the ship, her face flustered in bemusement as she returned time and time again empty handed. Eventually, she just kicked him onto his back, and rested a foot on his chest. He cautiously eyed the blade that was being held to his throat, "I'm losing my patience." She snarled, "Where's my treasure? Or _any _treasure?"

"Has anyone told you how pretty you look when you're angry?"

She pushed the sword harder against his throat, "Tell me, or I'll paint this ship crimson with your blood!"

"I got rid of it!" He hissed, fearing the blade piercing the skin, the blade was moved away, almost forcing him to sigh with relief. "I gotta make money to survive, darl'." He sat up as she moved away from him. "There _is _just one thing, however." This caught her attention. He dug under his jacket and under his shirt to pulled out a chain, and held it out for her to fondle with the ring that hung upon it.

"Why?"

He chuckled, enclosing her hand around it, and slipping the chain from around his neck over his head, and closed his hands around hers. "It reminded me of you." He looked up to see her obviously confused eyes glaring into his. "After all, you've been the best of all the treasure I've found." Her eyes widened with shock; and he too felt the same emotion as her expressions. For the first time since they had met, so very many years ago, her face seemed almost… Feminine. Her eyes held no intimidating glare. Her lips were not pulled back into a snarl. She just seemed… Natural.

"You always knew how to charm…"

He pulled her down to sit with him (although, he _did _wonder how much her actually pulled her down to the amount that she actually willingly sat down with him). "Just you, Jolene." Before he could stop himself, he found his lips brushing over hers and placing hands on the back of her head; wanting to deepen the kiss.

Jolene froze; observing her heart wanting to stop and race at the same time, before finally concentrating on what the man obviously wanted. Pushing herself closer to him, he allowed himself to succumb to any intimate moves that she made. He pulled away, watching her movements closely. It had been awhile since he had had any contact such as this from a woman and it somewhat took his breath away.

"So," he wanted to try his chances. See what he could get away with. That's what he was best at. "You going to make up for earlier?" He continued their intimate kiss, before feeling her smile the best she could with an open mouth; and dominated tongue, he observed rather proudly.

"As you wish," She said into his mouth, "Captain." This addition made his body twitch, and mind became filled with lustful thoughts. The feeling of her undressing him, and leaving a warm trail of kisses down his body did not help, either. Before he could play out all, or any, of his fantasies in his mind, they were happening below the deck, and the night was soon filled with heat, passion, cries and, although they would deny it at a later date, love. Just as they used to be.

* * *

><p>Linebeck woke to Jolene's nude body being pressed against his; nothing but his blue jacket being draped over the two, he smiled, wrapping his arms around her waist, and nuzzled his face into the back of her neck. This was where he always belonged; in a heap of orgasmic bliss, and happy to know that his relationship was in order.<p>

Of course, he could only think that as he slowly stood, and began to get dressed. He looked down to the younger women, who was holding his jacket as a cover, trying to keep warm from the cold sea air, however, it was obvious that the majority of the heat that was keeping her from shivering was coming from himself. Grinning, once he was fully dressed (save for his blue jacket), he picked her up, and the clothes that she had flung around below deck and took her to her own ship, placing her down. Ensuring she was covered, he put the ring down next to her, kissing her on the forehead and ran for S.S. Linebeck.

The sound of his retreat woke Jolene from her slumber, and before she could fully comprehend what the sound and movement was before her, the man had gone. She put the jacket around her, and jumped to her feet. Looking frantically around for her sword, it was nowhere to be seen. She did, however, by her feet, notice a small ring, with a note by it.

_Jolene_, she read, _took your sword and whatever treasure you had lying about. Hope this doesn't affect us or any chance of this happening again in the future. Your ever 'loving', Linebeck_. She glared to the distance, and crunched the paper in an angry fist. Get dressed, and putting the chain around her neck, she set course for the retreating ship.

"_Linebeck_." She could only curse quietly.


End file.
